In contrast to conventional planar metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (“MOSFETs”), multi-gate transistors incorporate a gate on two or more sides of a single device. For highly scaled technology nodes, multi-gate transistors can have reduced off-state current leakage, increased on-state current flow, and reduced overall power consumption compared to conventional single-gate transistors. Because multi-gate devices have non-planar topographies, they also tend to be more compact than conventional planar transistors and consequently permit higher device densities to be achieved.
One known type of non-planar, multi-gate transistor, commonly referred to as a “finFET,” includes one or more parallel fins (“fin structures”) formed on a semiconductor substrate. The fin structures extend along a first axis between common source and drain electrodes. At least one conductive gate structure is formed over the fin structures and extends along a second axis generally perpendicular to the first axis. More specifically, the gate extends across and over the fin structures such that an intermediate region of the gate conformally overlays three surfaces of each fin (i.e., an upper surface, a first sidewall surface, and a second opposing sidewall surface of each fin).
While providing the advantages noted above, finFETs have some drawbacks. In particular, parasitic source/drain resistance is a significant issue for non-planar transistor devices at highly scaled technology nodes.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide integrated circuits that include finFETs with reduced parasitic source/drain resistance, along with methods for fabricating such integrated circuits. To reduce the finFET parasitic resistance, it is desirable to produce transistors that provide increased surface length of the contacts in the source/drain and improved source/drain contacts, such that when the transistor is turned on, shorter, straighter current paths are provided in the source/drain from the channel to the contacts. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.